Historias
by Unknown68
Summary: Historias de vida. Planteos, filosofía ...
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

\- Ninguno de los siguientes personajes es de mi autoría

\- Basado en Mai-Otome, que personalmente es el que más me gusta debido a la madurez de los personajes

\- Lo que va encerrado entre paréntesis () son pensamientos

\- Lo que va encerrado entre corchetes [] son pequeñas aclaraciones

 _Mi primer ff en un buen tiempo, espero les guste y me tengan paciencia. Ya estoy trabajando en la 2º parte. Gracias_

 **1º PARTE**

 _ **Leviatán –**_ _Capítulo XV: De otras leyes de la naturaleza – Thomas Hobbes_

 _La tercera ley de la naturaleza, la justicia._ De esta ley de Naturaleza, según

la cual estamos obligados a transferir a otros aquellos derechos que,

retenidos, perturban la paz de la humanidad, se deduce una tercera ley, a saber:

 _Que los hombres cumplan los pactos que han celebrado_. Sin ello, los pactos son

vanos, y no contienen sino palabras vacías, y subsistiendo el derecho de

todos los hombres a todas las cosas, seguimos hallándonos en situación

de guerra.

Sonido de sirenas de ambulancias y de coches de policías. La lluvia que sigue igual de intensa como hace 24 hs y la intensidad del viento tampoco disminuyó, cada tanto algún que otro trueno se deja oir.

El tránsito por la ruta 24 fue suspendido momentáneamente desde sus diferentes accesos, oficiales de tránsito señalando los desvíos alternativos hacia los diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

Los diferentes medios locales y vecinos se van acercando al lugar de los hechos, el cual parece inclusive más tétrico gracias a los flashes de las cámaras de foto y los constantes relámpagos.

Enfermera: Dr la paciente ya está abriendo los ojos

Dr Emerson: Muy bien vayamos a verla

Ambos entran a la habitación

Dr Emerson: Hola, puedes oirme? Puedes decirme tu nombre? Por favor, si entiendes lo que digo puedes mover la cabeza

Paciente: Mueve lentamente la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Dr Emerson: Muy bien, puedes decirme tu nombre?

Paciente solo emite sonidos poco claros

Dr Emerson: Veo que aún se te dificulta hablar, no te preocupes, con el correr de las horas ya podrás hacerlo. Puedes al menos intentar escribir tu nombre?

Paciente: Mueve afirmativamente la cabeza

Dr Emerson: Enfermera por favor, la tableta

La Enfermera sostiene la tableta para que la paciente pueda escribir su nombre.

Dr Emerson: Muy bien Natsuki, puedes escribir cuántos años tienes?

Natsuki: 30

Dr Emerson: Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido?

Natsuki: No

Dr Emerson: Quieres decir algo más?

Natsuki: Ema?

Dr Emerson: Te dejaré que sigas descansando, más tarde volveré a verte

El Dr Emerson y la Enfermera dejan el cuarto de la paciente.

Dr Emerson: Logró contactar con la familia de la joven?

Enfermera: Si, justo antes de ir a chequear sus signos vitales, pero sólo conseguí ubicar a su hermana Eva. Dijo que mañana en el transcurso de la mañana está llegando

Dr Emerson: Bien, iré a encargarme del resto de los pacientes

Eva: Mamá, hasta que por fin atiendes!

Elizabeth: Hola hija que sucede?

Eva: Es Nat …

Elizabeth: Que sucede con ella hija, me estás angustiando

Eva: Tuvo un accidente junto con Ema, ya estoy preparando mi valija, desgraciadamente no conseguí vuelo antes, salgo esta madrugada para ver como está, por la poca información que me pudieron brindar parece encontrarse bien, de todos modos no te preocupes que yo te mantendré al tanto

Elizabeth: Ya se lo diré a tu padre y veremos de ir lo antes posible también

Eva: Tranquila mamá, en cuanto llegue al hospital te paso la dirección y el número de habitación en el que se encuentra

Elizabeth: Gracias hijita, por favor cuídate y avísame en cuanto llegues

Eva: Si ma, no te preocupes

Elizabeth: Querido nuestra Natsu tuvo un accidente

Adam: Cómo? Qué le sucedió? Está bien?

Elizabeth: Eva me lo acaba de avisar, esta madrugada sale para allá

Adam: Debes ir querida junto para estar con ellas

Elizabeth: No querido, no puedo dejarte

Adam: No te preocupes por mí, nuestra hija es ahora nuestra prioridad, debes ir, yo estaré bien

Elizabeth: Que les diré a las chicas cuando me pregunten por tí?

Adam: Me sorprendes que me preguntes eso, tú siempre tienes una respuesta para todo, ya se te ocurrirá algo. Por mi parte te prometo que no causaré problemas y estaré bien, además te mantendré al tanto, se lo "insistente" que sueles ser a veces

Elizabeth: Qué insinúas?

Adam: Nada querida, ve tranquila, si esto sale bien en cuanto pueda iré a encontrarme con ustedes allá

Elizabeth: Yo demoraré más en llegar. Primero iré a casa a buscar ropa para Natsu

Adam: Por lo que veo tendrás un viaje muy largo, deja que haga algunos llamados para ver si puedo conseguir un avión privado

Elizabeth: Por favor! Creo que sería lo mejor, cuanto más rápido pueda estar con ella más tranquila me voy a sentir

Adam: Ya me pondré en contacto querida

Luego de un par de llamadas Adam consiguió hacer los arreglos necesarios para que su esposa pueda viajar lo más rápido posible hacia el hospital en donde se encuentra su hija mayor.

Eva: Buenos días, me llamo Eva, me llamaron para avisarme que mi hermana se encuentra en este hospital

Secretaria: Buenos días, por favor dígame su nombre completo

E: Eva Kruger

Secretaria: Me permite algún tipo de documentación por favor?

Eva: Si, … aquí tiene. Por cierto puede decirme si sabe como se encuentra mi hermana?

Secretaria: Por lo que se, ella se encuentra estable. Aquí tiene su documento y le entrego esta planilla con el siguiente formulario, necesito que lo complete con los datos que le son requeridos

Eva: Está bien, en que habitación la encuentro?

Secretaria: Ella es la enfermera a cargo de su hermana, la llevará hasta su pieza y la pondrá al tanto, yo mientras tanto localizaré al doctor para notificarla de su presencia

Eva: Muchas gracias

Enfermera: Por aquí, sígame

Eva: Gracias

Ambas jóvenes entran en la habitación 210

Enfermera: Se encuentra estable, pero aún sigue adolorida por los golpes, por eso aún sigue sedada, pero puede quedarse con ella si así lo desea, mientras espera al Dr Emerson, es el quien se está encargando de ella

Eva coloca un sillón que luce bastante cómodo, toma asiento y en efecto, es incluso más agradable de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

Eva: Disculpe enfermera, podría decirme que pasó con su acompañante, no iba otra joven junto con ella en el coche?

Enfermera: En breve llegará el doctor y la pondrá al corriente

Eva saca su celular de la cartera y le envía un mensaje a su madre avisándole que ya se encuentra junto a su hermana, que se encuentra descansando.

Chie: Buenos días, me llamo Chie Harada, me informaron que Natsuki Kruger se encuentra en este lugar

Secretaria: Buenos días, es familiar o algo de la paciente?

Chie: Soy su amiga, por favor necesito verla

Secretaria: Acaba de llegar su hermana, se encuentra en la habitación 210

Chie: Cómo llego allí?

Secretaria: Siga el pasillo que se encuentra detrás suyo, hasta el final y luego doble a la izquierda

Chie: Gracias

Tras unos minutos, alguien golpea la puerta de la habitación 210, la enfermera abre la puerta dejando entrar a la visita.

Eva: Hola Chie, que bueno que pudiste llegar

Chie: Hola, hace mucho que llegaste?

Eva: No, hace unos minutos

Chie: Cómo se encuentra?

Enfermera: Se encuentra estable, aún le cuesta hablar pero sus signos vitales están dentro de los parámetros normales

Chie: Quién es el médico a cargo?

Enfermera: Es el Dr Emerson

Chie: Dónde se encuentra? Por qué no está aquí?

Pregunta Chie bastante inquieta.

Enfermera: Tendría que estar viniendo para acá, iré a buscarlo

La enfermera deja la habitación para ir a buscarlo y Chie sale junto con ella pero se queda fuera de la habitación, como si estuviese haciendo guardia. Mientras que Eva le manda un mensaje a su madre avisándole que Chie ya llegó y que aún no consigue dar con Nao.

Al cabo de unos minutos Chie quien no deja de mover su pie, como síntoma de nerviosismo ve que la enfermera se acerca con el médico.

Chie: Buenos días Dr Emerson, me llamo Chie Harada, soy amiga de Natsuki

Dr Emerson: Buenos días, un gusto conocerla

Chie: Antes que entre necesito hacerle una pregunta

Dr Emerson: Si, dígame

Chie: La joven que iba en el auto con Natsuki, dónde se encuentra?

Dr Emerson: Lo lamento pero, no lo logró, sólo hubieron tres sobrevivientes, su amiga y una señora junto a su pequeña hija

Chie: Natsuki lo sabe?

Dr Emerson: No, aún no se lo hemos dicho, incluso su hermana tampoco lo sabe, estoy esperando a que llegue el resto de su familia para decírselo

Entra Chie, junto al Dr y la enfermera a la habitación. Sin embargo, Eva nota algo raro en Chie.

Eva: Te encuentras bien, estás muy pálida

Chie: Es que ya sabes, estar en un hospital mucho no me agrada, además que tu hermana no despierta, todo esto me pone nerviosa y para colmo no tomé café, ya vuelvo

Eva: Está bien, yo te pondré al tanto

Chie va hacia el baño, se encierra en uno de los habitáculos, se recuesta contra la puerta cerrando los ojos, mientras lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. Tras unos minutos saca su celular, llama sin recibir respuesta alguna, así que deja un mensaje en el buzón.

Chie: Demonios Nao dónde estás? Natsuki tuvo un accidente y … llámame en cuanto puedas

Chie sale, se enjuaga la cara y va en busca de café.

Chie: Disculpa Eva por la demora

Eva: Pensé que ya te había pasado algo a vos también

Chie: Me conoces, me entretuve en el camino

Eva: Incluso en un momento cómo este?

Chie: Te traje un café, tienes cara de no haber descansado

Eva: Gracias, realmente lo necesito

Chie: Y tus padres cuándo llegan?

Eva: Mamá aún no me confirmó nada pero ya le envié unos mensajes, supongo que cuando pueda se comunicará conmigo

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo …

Adam: Enfermera necesito hablar con mi secretario por favor

Enfermera: Si Sr, ya lo llamo

Enfermera: Sr, el Sr Kruger lo llama

Secretario: Permiso Sr Kruger, dígame que necesita

Adam: Ya es momento, por favor prepare todo, necesito que me traiga un buen traje, mis abogados y el resto de las cosas

Secretario: Muy bien Sr Kruger

Al cabo unos 40 minutos aproximadamente, el secretario le lleva un traje al Sr Kruger para que se vaya cambiando, mientras le conceden una habitación con un escritorio dónde colocan una cámara, y unos abogados revisan y repasan que estén todos los papeles, que no falte nada.

El secretario ingresa a la habitación para avisar que ya todo está listo.

Secretario: Sr Kruger, ya está todo en orden, cuando usted disponga

El Sr Kruger sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia la oficina, se acomoda en el sillón que se encuentra detrás del escritorio.

Adam: Por favor haga entrar a los abogados primero

Secretario: Por favor señores, entren

Los abogados ingresan a la oficina.

Adam: Están todos los papeles listos?

Abogado: Si Sr, los revisamos nuevamente antes de entrar

Adam: Se aseguraron de que **todo** esté contemplado? No quiero que quede ningún hueco legal, que no se le pueda encontrar la vuelta, no voy a tolerar ningún margen de error en esto, saben muy bien el riesgo que eso implicaría

Abogado: Despreocúpese, está todo cubierto, no hay falla alguna y no lo habrá

Adam: Los otros papeles, ya fueron firmados?

Abogado: Si Sr, precisamente ayer mandaron la confirmación de que los documentos fueron firmados, esta noche mismo viajo en busca de ellos, para luego llevarlos al banco. Sr, está seguro de lo que está haciendo?

Adam: A qué te refieres?

Abogado: No me mal interprete por favor, ni mucho menos lo cuestiono, sólo es que esa decisión de que las divisiones fueran hechas de esa manera es un poco llamativa

Adam: Lo entiendo, pero es lo mejor, ese pequeño número, será el que defina todo además ustedes se harán cargo del resto, sabrán que hacer

Abogado: Sin dudas Sr, no se preocupe, además nuestra reputación y años de experiencia están en juego

Adam: Son los mejores por eso mismo los contraté, pero ahora procedamos, no quiero demorarme más con esto

El secretario prende la cámara y el Sr Kruger procede a realizar el video.

Nao: (Natsuki, un accidente? Espero no sea nada grave)

Chie: Es Nao, contestaré afuera

Chie, sale de la habitación para poder contestar la llamada.

Chie: Nao, dónde demonios estabas? Te llamé varias veces

Nao: Lo siento, tuvimos unos días fatales aquí, cubiertos a más no poder de trabajo, recién logro desocuparme. Qué sucede con Natsuki

Chie: Tuvo un accidente, ella se encuentra en el hospital en estos momentos, según el doctor que la atiende dice que se encuentra bien, seguirá adolorida un tiempo más pero es normal pero veremos si ahora cuando despierte puede lograr hablar algo, ya que me dijo que cuando lo intentó se le dificultó bastante, sólo pudo escribir

Nao: Que pasó con Ema?

Chie: Eso es precisamente lo que realmente me preocupa, Ema … falleció

Del otro lado del teléfono se produce un silencio sepulcral, Nao se encuentra totalmente desconcertada.

Nao: Dime que es un chiste de muy mal gusto

Chie: Justamente con eso voy a bromear

Nao: Ya lo sabe Natsuki?

Chie: No, incluso Eva tampoco lo sabe, están esperando a que venga Elizabeth para decírselo y la verdad no se que va a pasar

Nao: Natsuki va a quedar devastada, trataré de ir lo antes posible, dime en que lugar están

Chie: Estamos en el Hospital General de Leiden, en la habitación 210

Leiden: es una ciudad y también un municipio de la provincia de Holanda Meridional, en los Países Bajos. Después de Rotterdam, La Haya y Dordrecht, la cuarta ciudad más poblada de la provincia.

Nao: Ya anoté todo, veré si puedo ir lo antes posible, por favor mantenme al tanto

Chie: Lo haré, hasta luego

Chie, guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo y cuando iba hacia el cuarto de Natsuki ve que una señora se acerca a toda prisa.

Elizabeth: Hola querida, cómo está mi hija

Chie: Hola ma [se dirige a ella como Ma debido a la cercanía entre ambas y la confianza], está bien, justo terminaba de hablar con Nao para avisarle. Cuando la vi estaba dormida, espero se haya despertado

Elizabeth entra a la habitación, saluda a su hija

Eva: Que bueno que viniste mamá, y papá?

Elizabeth: Lo lamento querida, no pudo venir, está realmente muy ocupado. Doctor como se encuentra?

Dr Emerson: Soy el Dr Emerson y su hija se encuentra bien, pero si es posible me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes afuera

Elizabeth: Si Dr, como usted diga

Las mujeres salen de la habitación dejando a una Natsuki aún dormida.

Elizabeth: Dígame Dr Emerson que sucede

Dr Emerson: Su hija al momento de tener el accidente iba acompañada de otra joven

Elizabeth: Si, Ema, su prometida

Dr Emerson: Lamento informarle que ella falleció

En ese momento se produjo un silencio sepulcral, madre e hija rompieron en llanto mientras que Chie, mantenía su compostura, como si nada hubiese pasado. Abraza a Elizabeth para consolarla.

Elizabeth: Dígame Dr, mi hija ya lo sabe?

Dr Emerson: No aún no se lo dije, ya que primero preferí que ustedes lo sepan y así tratar de aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor en cuanto se lo diga

Chie: Dr podría decirnos como ocurrió el accidente?

Dr Emerson: Por lo que se, su hija y su acompañante venían detrás de un auto, el cual por lo visto quería ser abordado por unos delincuentes que iban en motocicletas, 2 en total, dichos conductores fallecieron en el accidente. Su hija iba en el asiento del acompañante y la otra joven quien iba conduciendo trató de esquivar al coche de adelante el cual se salió de control cuando uno de los motociclistas logró matar al conductor tras varios disparos. En ese descontrol el coche se lleva puesto a las dos motos matando a sus respectivos conductores. Su hija como pudo logró salir del auto, ayudó a salir a la otra joven, y luego ayudó a las otras dos sobrevivientes del otro coche, ellas fueron derivadas a otro hospital

Chie: Perdón, pero acaba de decir que Natsuki logró sacar con vida a Ema, entonces que sucedió?

Dr Emerson: Ella agonizó, y cuando la ambulancia llegó, ya era demasiado tarde

Eva: Entonces mi hermana sabe que Ema falleció

Dr Emerson: Creemos que no ya que cuando llegó aquí ya estaba inconsciente y cuando intenté hablar con ella no podía hacerlo y cuando escribió no la mencionó, así que la visito constantemente para poder hablar con ella sobre lo que recuerda

Elizabeth: Por favor entremos, quiero estar con ella cuando despierte

Las mujeres junto al doctor ingresan a la habitación, mientras esperan a que la joven accidentada recobre la consciencia.

Ninguna de las tres mujeres podían salir aún de su asombro, Eva ya no estará más junto a Natsuki.

Lentamente la accidentada va abriendo sus ojos, su madre se percata de eso y se sienta lentamente junto a ella tomando una de sus manos y acariciándola suavemente.

Elizabeth: Hola hijita, acá está mamá para cuidarte

Su hermana se encuentra parada junto a su madre, con su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho y logra ver de forma algo nublada a su amiga Chie, quien se encontraba recostada sobre la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados, siempre con su mirada seria, tratando simular la misma normalidad de siempre.

Dr Emerson: Hola Natsuki, ya puedes hablar?

Natsuki trata de aclarar su garganta y en eso la enfermera le alcanza un vaso con agua, mientras su mamá y hermana la ayudan a sentarse en la cama.

Dr Emerson: Cómo te encuentras?

Natsuki: Ema

Dr Emerson: Necesito saber como te sientes

Natsuki: Me encuentro bien. Dónde está Ema?

Su hermana desvía la mirada y se da vuelta para sentarse en un sillón que se encuentra cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

Dr Emerson: Lamento informarte que la joven que viajaba contigo falleció

Natsuki quedó completamente atónita ante las palabras del doctor, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, vio como su madre y hermana rompieron en llanto, mientras que Chie seguía inmóvil cual estatua.

Los ojos de la joven herida se llenaron de lágrimas, y comenzó a alterarse, tanto que la enfermera tuvo que suministrarle un sedante. Mientras su lucha por tratar de salir de la cama iba disminuyendo alcanzó a pedirles a todos que dejen la habitación.

Ema y su mamá salen de la habitación junto al Dr Emerson y la enfermera. Cuando Chie se dirigía hacia la puerta, ésta ve que Natsuki hace un movimiento con su mano.

Chie: Quieres que me quede?

Natsuki: Si

Chie acerca uno de los sillones y se sienta junto a su amiga.

Natsuki: Ya lo sabías verdad?

Chie sólo se limita a mirarla en absoluto silencio.

Natsuki: Acaso no tienes nada para decirme?

Chie: No hay nada que pueda decir que consuele tu dolor, sólo puedo acompañarte y estar a tu lado

Natsuki sentía deseos de poder demostrarle a su amiga lo enfadada que estaba por no haberle dicho lo sucedido pero el efecto del calmante ya empezaba a hacerse sentir. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Chie sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y limpió las lágrimas de su amiga para luego recostarse sobre el respaldo del sillón y mientras cerraba los ojos pensaba en esos dos delincuentes que mataron al conductor del coche que iba delante del de Natsuki.

Chie: (Quiénes son y porque lo habrán hecho?)

Chie saca de su mochila una tablet y empieza a buscar en los diferentes medios las diferentes noticias sobre el accidente y al cabo de un rato, llega a la conclusión de que el accidente fue producto de un atentado, el que puso fin a la vida del hombre que conducía el coche que iba delante del de Natsuki.

Chie: (Espero que el asunto sea esclarecido)

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo …

Nao se presenta ante su jefe …

Nao: Disculpe Sr Kaneda, puedo hablar con usted?

Sr Kaneda: Si Srita Zhang, que necesita?

Nao: Quisiera saber si me puedo tomar unos días libres, los necesito

Sr Kaneda: Justo ahora? No puede ser en otro momento?

Nao: Pues verá, una amiga mía sufrió un accidente y quiero ir a verla y estar junto a ella

Sr Kaneda: Esta amiga suya no tiene familiares o algo?

Nao: Si claro que los tiene pe …

Sr Kaneda: Entonces no necesita de usted, aquí la necesitamos más que su amiga

Nao: Pe …

Sr Kaneda: Nada de peros Srita Zhang, ya me escuchó

Nao: Con todo respeto Sr Kaneda, hace tiempo trabajo con usted, jamás falté y siempre cumplí con todo, en forma e incluso antes de tiempo, no podría considerar por favor mi petición?

Sr Kaneda: Es cierto que trabaja para la firma hace tiempo y siempre se desenvolvió muy bien, motivo por el cual se la contrató, pero todo lo que acaba de describir es su tarea, y las cumplió de la forma esperada, obviamente no esperaba menos de usted, aquí solamente contratamos a los mejores y más capacitados, asi que no lo diga como si hubiera descubierto la solución al hambre. Ahora vaya a su casa, descanse y mañana la espero a la misma hora de siempre

Nao, muy molesta pero conteniendo su furia sale de la oficina y se dirige hacia la suya, redacta su renuncia, junta sus cosas y vuelve nuevamente a la oficina del Sr Kaneda.

Nao: Permiso Sr Kaneda, lamento molestarlo otra vez, aquí tiene

Sr Kaneda: Pero … esta es tu renuncia

Nao: Así es Sr Kaneda, le agradezco mucho por haberme dado la oportunidad de aprender junto a usted y por todo lo que este lugar me brindó pero es hora de que … me vaya

Sr Kaneda: Todo esto por que no te di permiso para que fueras a ver a tu amiga?

Nao: No Sr, por favor no lo tome de esa manera, pero sinceramente creo que mi tiempo en este lugar ya llegó a su fin

Sr Kaneda: Pero que dices, eso es algo que yo como dueño de la firma lo decido

Nao: Nuevamente le reitero mi más sincero agradecimiento pero realmente ya cumplí en este lugar, seguro que no tardará en encontrar alguien que me reemplace, hasta luego y gracias por todo

Nao se dio media vuelta y se retiró del despacho del Sr Kaneda, dejándolo sorprendido por su decisión.

Nao: (A pesar de que es cierto, aprendí mucho en este lugar, tampoco deja de ser cierto que que todos ese conocimiento y experiencia que el Sr Kaneda posee, lo tiene también en molesto, egocéntrico y poco comprensivo)

Algunas secretarias ven que Nao se acerca hacia la salida del edificio con sus cosas.

Secretaria: Oye Nao que sucede, te despidieron acaso?

Nao: No, decidí renunciar pero en caso de que me extrañes, aquí te dejo mi tarjeta con mi número, para que me llames cuando quieras y lo mismo para ustedes también chicas

Dice Nao mientras le entrega una tarjeta a una de las secretarias al mismo tiempo de que les guiña el ojo y sigue su rumbo, sale del edificio para dirigirse hacia su hogar a preparar su equipaje, tiene que viajar al encuentro de sus amigas.

Al cabo de un rato, Nao llega a su casa, pone al tanto del accidente que sufrió Natsuki, de la tragedia de Ema y de su decisión de dejar el trabajo en la firma del Sr Kaneda. Su padre hizo una llamada y pidió que le preparen su jet y la llevaron al aeropuerto, pidiéndole que por favor los llame en caso de que Natsuki o su familia necesiten algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: Hola no se si leerás esto o no, pero quiero agradecerte por tu mensaje, tu reacción es precisamente la que yo esperaba y pretendía de este ff. Es perfectamente entendible y respetable que no te guste lo que escribo, además es muy difícil hacer algo que guste a todo el mundo y deje conforme, es prácticamente imposible. Respecto a mi forma de escribir, lo hago así porque es lo que me queda más cómodo y me permite expresar lo que quiero de una forma más fácil. Respecto a si querés reportarlo, supongo que lo podés hacer, estás en todo tu derecho pero así como a vos no te gusta lo que escribo, ha personas que lo leyeron y parecen estar conforme con lo que hago, en todo caso no lo leas más y listo, pero por el simple hecho de que a vos no te guste yo no voy a dejar de escribirlo. Opté por los personajes de Mai Otome por que en comparación con Mai Hime son más maduros, nada más que por eso y mi idea es salir de lo tradicional del animé, nada más que eso. Saludos

licborrego: Que bueno que te guste y sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias y saludos

 **2º PARTE**

 _Averno_

[¡Sólo en este instante recorres tu camino de grandeza!

¡Cima y abismo, ahora eso está confundido en una sola cosa!

Recorres tu camino de grandeza, ¡ahora se ha convertido en

tu último refugio y lo que hasta el momento se llamó tu último

peligro! Recorres tu camino de grandeza, ¡ahora es necesario

que tu mejor valor consista en que no haya ya ningún camino

a tus espaldas! Recorres el camino de tu grandeza, ¡nadie

debe seguirte aquí a hurtadillas! Tu mismo pie ha borrado

detrás de ti el camino, y sobre él está escrito "imposibilidad".

Y si de aquí en adelante te faltan todas las escaleras,

tienes que saber subir, incluso por encima de tu propia

cabeza, ¿cómo querrías, de otro modo, caminar hacia arriba?

¡Por encima de tu propia cabeza y más allá de tu propio

corazón! Ahora lo más suave de ti tiene aún que convertirse

en lo más duro.]

 _El Caminante, de Así habló Zaratustra –_ **Friederich Nietzsche**

Por fin Nao llega al aeropuerto, se despide de sus padres y sube a toda prisa al jet.

Chie: Hola Nao

Nao: Hola, en un par de horas estoy llegando, necesitan que lleve algo?

Chie: No, no hace falta, está casi todo cubierto ya

Pasan unas horas y Natsuki aún se encuentra dormida, mientras que Nao consigue llegar al hospital y a la habitación. Se encuentra afuera de la misma con Chie.

Nao: Hasta que por fin llegué, cómo está?

Chie: Justo estaba por entrar

Ambas jóvenes entran en la habitación.

Elizabeth: Hola Nao querida, que bueno que viniste

Nao: Vine apenas me enteré, pero por lo visto sigue durmiendo, porque no van a tomar algo a la confitería y nosotras nos quedamos acá, en caso que se se despierte o pase algo, les avisamos

Elizabeth: No se, quiero quedarme con ella y estar acá para cuando abra los ojos

Nao: Lo entiendo pero seguramente ustedes deben estar algo cansadas así que insisto, vayan

Elizabeth: Que dices hija?

Eva: Creo que ella tiene razón, Nat se encuentra durmiendo

Madre e hija dejan el cuarto de la paciente y se dirigen hacia la confitería del hospital.

Nao se encontraba revisando su celular yChie leyendo el diario, ninguna se percató de que su amiga estaba despertándose.

Natsuki: Nao

Logra decir Natsuki con voz débil, pero bastante clara.

Nao: Que bueno que despertaste, cómo te encuentras?

Natsuki: Bien, aún me duele todo el cuerpo

Natsuki gira su cabeza para ver a Chie que se encontraba sentada junto a su cama sosteniendo el diario.

Natsuki: Todavía sigues aca

Chie: Si, no iba a dejarte

Nao: Qué sucede?

Natsuki: Cuándo pensabas decírmelo o no lo ibas a hacer?

Nao: Alguien me puede decir que pasa?

Chie: Yo quería hacerlo pero el Dr Emerson me dijo que no lo haga, que el estaba esperando a tu familia para hacerlo y así poder decírtelo, sólo hice lo que se me pidió

Natsuki: Si fueses mi amiga lo hubieras hecho

Chie: Lo siento, pero sólo hice lo que se me pidió

Nao: Cuando entré al hospital, vi una señora muy linda, creo que si sigue en la sala de espera la invitaré un café

Ante el comentario de la Nao, Natsuki y Chie la miraron extrañadas.

Nao: Que! Era la única forma en que me hicieran caso

Natsuki: Quiero que te vayas

Dice la herida a su amiga.

Chie: Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que se que hablas desde el la impotencia porque no hay dolor más grande que recordar el tiempo feliz que tuviste junto a ella, y ahora sientas que estás viviendo una miseria

Dicho esto, Chie dejó la habitación para ir a sumarse a Eva y su madre en la confitería del establecimiento.

Nao: Si antes no entendía nada ahora menos, me vas a explicar que pasó?

Natsuki: Sabía que … Ema falleció y no me lo dijo, eso pasa

Nao: Entiendo tu enojo pero también entiendo porque ella hizo eso, más allá de la explicación que te dió, y poniéndome en tu lugar también me sentiría como lo estás ahora pero que harías si estuvieses en el lugar de ella, harías lo mismo o no? Lo pensaste?

Natsuki: La verdad no lo pensé, y sinceramente en este momento no estoy como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea Ema, que ya no está más, ya … ya no me queda nada sin ella. Ella ahora estaría viva si no hubiese venido a este viaje conmigo, todo esto es culpa mía

Nao: No digas eso, no es así y lo sabes

Natsuki: Entonces si no fue así, porque pasó esto?

Nao: La verdad no tengo respuesta para eso pero si te puedo decir que tanto Chie como mi familia y yo estamos para lo que necesites

Mientras tanto Chie le cuenta lo sucedido a la mamá y a la hermana de Natsuki.

Elizabeth: Descuida, está muy adolorida por todo lo ocurrido

Chie: Lo se, por eso preferí irme de la habitación, no quería seguir molestándola, aunque si todo eso la ayudó a desahogarse y sentirse un poco mejor, eso me deja tranquila

Elizabeth cambia de tema mientras siguen tomando café.

Chie: Bueno, yo ya me voy de regreso, Natsuki ya se despertó y ustedes ya están acá, cualquier cosa me avisan por favor, tengo que seguir trabajando

Eva: Seguro que quieres irte?

Chie: Si, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Chie se despide de las mujeres y parte hacia el aeropuerto para volver a su casa.

Tras unas horas de espera en el aeropuerto, Chie consigue viajar a destino. Llega a su casa, deja sus cosas, se ducha, se viste, busca algo en uno de los cajones de su ropero y sale rumbo hacia la casa de su novia.

Chie (pensando): Que raro, llevo horas tratando de comunicarme con ella, espero no le haya sucedido nada

Chie llega al edificio donde vive su novia, saca una copia del juego de llaves e ingresa, toma el elevador y marca el piso Nº 6 para luego dirigirse hacia el departamento B. Ingresa al mismo y le parece raro no encontrarla, pero al cabo de unos segundos comienza a escuchar ruidos provenientes de su habitación.

Chie (pensando): Quiero creer que no es lo que estoy pensando

Chie se acerca lentamente a la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta y ve a su novia con otra, se da media vuelta y decide sentarse en el living a esperar a que terminen su "asunto". Mientras tanto saca una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo negro con las iniciales de su amada, la abre y se queda mirando fijamente el anillo que le había comprado.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que terminaron, se escucha abrir la puerta y entre risas salen las dos jóvenes. En un instante esas risas se esfumaron al ver a Chie sentada.

Aome: Qué … qué haces aquí?

Chie: Traté de comunicarme contigo, no me contestabas y como me preocupé decidí venir a ver si estabas bien, pero veo que no era necesario que lo haga, ya que estás en buenas manos

Aome: Lo siento … pensé que estabas de viajeros

Chie: Esa es tu excusa?

Amante: Aome no entiendo que sucede, aún sigues con ella?

Ahora es Chie quien a pesar de ser una persona claramente inexpresiva dirige su mirada hacia la amante de Aome, denotando desconcierto.

Amante: Aome me dijiste que habías hablado con ella y que habían terminado

Chie: Eso si que es nuevo, terminamos y no sabía nada

La amante se dirige hacia el cuarto para cambiarse quedando Aome envuelta con una sábana frente a Chie, quien la mira en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

Aome: Lo que sucede es que …

Y cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, la amante sale de la habitación.

Amante: Se que el momento y el contexto sin dudas no son los mejores pero me creas o no, quiero que sepas que yo no hago este tipo de cosas y ella me dijo que había terminado la relación contigo. Además es mejor que me vaya, ustedes tienen que hablar

Chie: Y bien Aome, te escucho, que tienes para decirme?

Aome: Lo siento realmente Chie, no encuentro palabras para lo sucedido y juro que jamás hubiese querido que te enteres de esta manera

Mientras Aome hablaba comenzaba a llorar, para luego caer arrodillada al suelo.

Chie: Bueno ahora si eres libre de empezar una nueva relación con ella, y este juego de llaves le va a ser más útil a ella que a mi. Gracias por todos este tiempo

Dicho esto Chie, se va dejándola sola y llorando. Al salir del edificio comienza a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo se limita a disfrutar del frío que envuelve a la noche.

Chie (pensando): Bien, lo que me faltaba, ya está goteando y parece que toda la noche va a seguir lloviendo. Que más da, voy a entrar en este lugar

Y sin más, Chie decidió entrar en un club nocturno llamado _**Insane**_. Se dirige hacia la barra, a pesar de estar bastante concurrido, encontró un lugar sin tanta gente.

Un joven de cabello rubio, muy simpática le pregunta que va a tomar.

Chie: Quiero un whisky sin hielo por favor

Mientras tanto en Leiden, Elizabeth y su hija menor se encuentran en la habitación junto a Natsuki y Nao.

Dr Emerson: Permiso, vengo a decirte que esta semana ya tendrás el alta pero va a ser necesario que cuando vuelvas a tu ciudad te hagas controles que solamente serán para chequear que tu salud se encuentre en buen estado. Sientes algún mareo o alguna dolencia?

Natuski: No, sólo sigo con dolor, si bien no son fuertes son molestos

Dr Emerson: Bien, de todos modos te haré un control más para luego llenar los últimos datos y así tener listo tu historial médico para que puedas llevarlo y tu médico pueda hacer una mejor evaluación

Nao: Elizabeth, desde ya tienes el jet de papá disponible para volver

Dr Emerson: Sra Kruger, su hija se encuentra muy bien, los dolores producidos por los golpes de a poco irán desapareciendo, pero de todos modos es importante que se haga controles por un tiempo más

Elizabeth: Descuide doctor, me encargaré de que así sea, muchas gracias

Nao: Elizabeth, ya hablé con papá y está todo listo, cuando necesites el jet está en Leiden cuando te parezca

Natsuki: Mamá quiero volver, quiero irme de este lugar

Elizabeth: Hija eso es algo que el Dr Emerson tiene que autorizar, que dice Dr?

Dr Emerson: En realidad si así lo desea puede hacerlo

Elizabeth: Gracias Dr

Nao: Le diré a papá que envíe el jet

Pasan unas horas, el hospital entrega una copia de la historia clínica de Natsuki a su madre, y parten hacia el aeropuerto donde se encuentra el jet de la familia Zhang.

Adam: Hola querida, cómo están?

Elizabeth: Hola, por suerte el Dr Emerson quien atendió a Natsu le dio el alta y la autorizó a dejar el hospital y gracias a Nao ya estamos volviendo

Adam: Que bueno, cuánto me alegro, puedo hablar con ella?

Elizabeth: Natsu, es tu padre?

Natsuki: Hola papá?

Adam: Hola hijita, cómo te encuentras?

Natuski: Bien, aún sigo con dolores pero el doctor dijo que con el transcurso de los días van a ir menguando

Adam: Que bueno es saber eso, yo cuando termine unos negocios vuelvo, trataré de que sea lo antes posible y agradécele a Nao de mi parte por su atención

Natuski: Así lo haré, hasta luego papá

Adam: Hasta luego hijita

Al finalizar la llamada Natsuki le entrega el teléfono a su madre.

Elizabeth: Que dijo tu padre?

Natsuki: Nada ma, que cuando termine con su trabajo va a volver y que espera sea pronto, eso es todo. Por cierto Nao, dice que muchas gracias por tu ayuda

Nao: No es nada, por cierto Chie ya se volvió

Natsuki: No te pregunté por ella

Nao: No hace falta, seguramente te lo preguntaste cuando volvimos a la habitación y no la viste

Natsuki: De todos modos me da lo mismo, se portó mal conmigo

Nao: Aja, y en tu caso estás siendo muy infantil

Natsuki: No tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso

Nao: Pero tampoco puedes ser infantil

Natsuki: Te dije que ya no quiero hablar más del tema

Nao: Mejor aviso a casa que voy a llegar tarde, nunca me gustó viajar en avión de noche

Elizabeth: Nao porque no te quedas a pasar la noche en casa?, no te parece Nat?

Natsuki: La verdad no, no me parece

Elizabeth: Hija, no seas mal educada

Nao: Si Nat, no seas mal educada, acepto tu invitación Elizabeth. Voy a avisar a casa que no vuelvo esta noche

Tras unas horas de vuelo, llegan a destino.

Eva: Que buen momento para llover

Mientras las recién llegadas se dirigen hacia la casa de Natsuki, Chie, sigue pasando el tiempo en el club nocturno.

Cantinero: Vas a querer algo para comer para acompañar tu bebida?

Chie: La verdad no se, sorprendeme, elegilo vos

Cantinero: Muy bien, ya te traigo algo

Al cabo de unos minutos …

Cantinero: Tu orden ya está en camino y, por cierto aquí tienes

Chie: Perdón pero yo no ordené un trago, es más todavía no terminé el mío

Cantinero: Te lo envía la Srita que se encuentra sentada allá, de cabello turquesa (o verde, lo siento no identifico el color del cabello)

Chie se da vuelta para ver quien era la Srita que le envió el trago y la ve venir hacia ella.

Srita: Hola que tal

Chie: Buenas noches

Srita: Puedo acompañarte? Por que dudo que estés esperando a alguien, ya llevas aquí un tiempo y nadie vino a tu encuentro, porque sinceramente dudo que te hayan dejado plantada

Chie: Como gustes, si quieres puedes sentarte

Srita: Veo que rechazaste mi invitación

Chie: Lo siento …?

Tomoe: Me llamo Tomoe, vaya es la primera vez que me pasa esto, debés ser la primer persona que no sabe quien soy

Chie: Perdón Tomoe no era mi intención molestarte

Tomoe: Descuida, asumo que eres nueva en esta ciudad y en este lugar por lo cual debe ser la única manera en que no sepas de mi, cómo te llamas?

Chie: Pensé que me había presentado, me llamo Chie, en realidad soy de aquí, nací en este lugar pero hace poco volví para instalarme aquí

Cantinero: Perdón la interrupción, aquí está su orden

Chie: Muchas gracias

Tomoe: No vi que hayas aceptado mi trago

Chie: Lamento rechazarlo es que no soy de tomar tragos, prefiero el whisky

Tomoe: Ya veo, primero no sabes quien soy, segundo me rechazas el trago que te invito, te voy a ser sincera, me gustas, te encuentro atractiva y quiero que vengas conmigo a pasar la noche, eso si, sin ataduras, no busco una relación y si tienes pareja tampoco es una molestia para mi, no quiero nada de eso, solo busco pasar el momento y quiero que sea con vos

Chie: Aprecio tu sinceridad pero no así tu propuesta, ya que te equivocaste conmigo, yo no soy de esa clase de personas, no estoy interesada en pasar la noche ni contigo ni con nadie, solo vine a este lugar para despejarme eso es todo

En ese preciso momento el cantinero se encontraba en la barra pero se había agachado para sacar unos vasos y una licuadora, cuando escuchó parte de la conversión que tenían las dos jóvenes.

Tomoe: Es la primera vez que me rechazan, y te aviso que esto no va a quedar así. Te dejo mi tarjeta personal para que te acuerdes de mí y te arrepientas de haberme dicho que no

Tomoe se levanta y se dirige hacia otra parte del club.

Cantinero: Disculpe Srita no fue mi intención escuchar al conversación pero realmente la hizo enojar

Chie: No te preocupes, por cierto como te llamas?

Cantinero: Sólo llámeme cantinero

Chie: No

Cantinero: No?

Chie: No, no quiero referirme a vos como cantinero, porque ese es tu trabajo en este lugar, tienes un nombre y me gustaría saber como te llamas, a menos que no puedas o no quieras hacerlo y en ese caso lo entiendo

Sergey: Me llamo Sergey

Chie: Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Chie y … dime, que sabes de esta joven Tomoe

Sergey: Es habitué a este lugar, y siempre se lleva alguna chica con ella, es más ella ni se molesta en buscarlas, se les ofrecen y ella decide con quien o quienes se va a ir

Chie: Pero a lo que voy es que su apellido no me suena familiar, si bien se sabe vestir y tiene modales me da la impresión de que es como una especie de **Trimalción** moderno por decirlo de alguna forma

Sergey: Perdona la ignorancia pero que es Trimalción?

Chie: Trimalción es un personaje de una novela llamada "El Satiricón", novela romana. Este personaje es un esclavo que a fuerza de trabajo y perseverancia logró alcanzar riqueza y poder. El para poder demostrar un carácter más ostentoso lo hizo a través de su nombre, agregando palabras que hacían referencia a pompeyo y mecenas. Este personaje era famoso por ofrecer ostentosas fiestas, en el cual a sus invitados numerosos sirvientes les ofrecían diversas variedades de manjares, exóticos. A lo que voy es que esta joven parece ser nouveau riche

Sergey: Entonces si, si te refieres a que es una nueva rica, así es y en poco tiempo logró hacerse conocida y ahora es la joven de moda y todas las chicas y chicos también quieren estar con ella a toda costa

En el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa con Natsuki y Nao


	3. Chapter 3

**3º PARTE**

 _Averno_

Y si de aquí en adelante te faltan todas las escaleras,

tienes que saber subir, incluso por encima de tu propia

cabeza, ¿cómo querrías, de otro modo, caminar hacia arriba?

¡Por encima de tu propia cabeza y más allá de tu propio

corazón! Ahora lo más suave de ti tiene aún que

convertirse en lo más duro.

 _El Caminante, de Así habló Zaratustra –_ **Friederich Nietzsche**

Luego de que Nao hubiera pasado la noche en casa de su amiga, los días transcurrieron con total normalidad. El papá de la peliazul también ya había regresado de su viaje de negocios y se encontraba toda la familia reunida nuevamente.

Natsuki cumplió con lo que le habían dicho y fue a hacerse los controles pertinentes, a regañadientes pero lo hizo, y para su tranquilidad se encontraba bien físicamente, ya que anímica y emocionalmente no lo estaba, era más que evidente que extrañaba a su amada.

Todo le resultaba molesto y la que ella quería y necesitaba era tranquilidad, asi que decidió irse a vivir sola. Consiguió un muy buen lugar dentro de lo que sería el casco céntrico de la ciudad. Buscaba precisamente un lugar que fuera lo suficientemente espacioso para poder tener un set fotográfico para poder trabajar cuando se encontrara en la ciudad y otro espacio para realizar las ediciones de las fotos, y porque también tenía ganas de vivir en un lugar grande. Lo encontraba cómodo y por suerte dio con el lugar indicado.

Luego de unos días de mudanza y de poner un poco de orden en su nuevo hogar, Natsuki decide ir a tomar algo pero por su cuenta, esta vez sin sus amigas.

\- Natsuki (pensando): Bueno, creo que después de varios días agitados y después de todo lo sucedido me vendría bien salir a despejarme un poco

La peliazul se dirige hacia un club nocturno que se encontraba en la zona, llamado Savage. Llega y se sienta en una silla que estaba frente a la barra. Al igual que sus amigas Chie y Nao, siempre les gustó sentarse en la barra.

\- Cantinero: Hola que tal, que se te ofrece?

\- Natsuki: Hola, voy a tomar una cerveza, una Guinness negra por favor

\- Cantinero: Enseguida, va a querer algo para comer?

\- Natsuki: El maní está bien por ahora, gracias

Mientras tanto en el lugar se genera una especie de revuelo, el cual pasó totalmente inadvertido para la joven, quien se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Joven (pensando): Cada vez que vengo siempre es la misma historia, todos quieren mi atención, si bien es repetitivo, no me canso. Tengo que empezar a frecuentar otros lugares, a estas caras ya las conozco. Un momento a esa chica no recuerdo haberla visto por estos lugares, será nueva o sólo está de paso?

Pensaba la joven de cabello color ocre mientras ignoraba a las demás muchachas que se le acercaban para llamar su atención.

Mientras tanto la peliazul disfruta de su cerveza, empieza a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que le llamó la atención un grupo de chicas que se venían alborotadas.

\- Natsuki: Hey cantinero, que sucede ahí?

\- Cantinero: Dónde están todas esas chicas?

\- Natsuki: Si, porque tanto agite?

\- Cantinero: Eso es normal, siempre que ella viene pasa eso

En eso, sus miradas coincidieron por un instante, pero Natsuki ignoró eso y siguió como si nada, tomando tranquilamente su bebida.

\- Joven (pensando): Mejor iré a ver quien es antes que alguien me gane de mano

\- Natsuki (pensando): No me digas que está viniendo para aca …

\- Joven: Hola, te puedo acompañar?

Natsuki sólo se limita a mirarla.

Joven: Asumo que eso es un sí, me llamo Shizuru

Natsuki: Que tal

Responde la peliazul en todo casi indiferente.

\- Shizuru: Cómo te llamas?

\- Natsuki: Me llamo Natsuki

\- Shizuru: Mucho gusto Natsuki, noté que me estuviste mirando

\- Natsuki: Perdón?

\- Shizuru: Si, en un momento vi que me estabas mirando

\- Natsuki: No te creas, sólo me llamó la atención ver tanto revuelo

\- Shizuru: Viste algo que te haya llamado la atención?

\- Natsuki: La verdad que no

\- Shizuru (pensando): Es la primera vez qu alguien me ignora de esta manera, acaso me conoce? Estuve con ella y no lo recuerdo? No, no creo que sea eso, sin dudas a ella la recordaría y ella no me olvidaría

\- Shizuru: Bueno te ofrezco la posibilidad de que pases el mejor momento de tu vida

\- Natsuki: No lo tomes a mal, pero lo dudo

\- Shizuru: Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Natsuki: Que pareces disfrutar de llamar la atención, de ser el centro, que todos los ojos estén sobre tí. Que cada conquista con la que te vas de este lugar para ti no parece ser otra cosa más que un simple trofeo, tal vez cada conquista te sirva para tu ego

\- Shizuru: No puedes prejuzgarme sin conocerme

\- Natsuki: Si, es cierto eso, pero por lo visto tu fama es esa y bien dice el refrán: "Hazte de fama y échate a dormir". De todos modos no soy quien para juzgar tu estilo de vida, sólo que no me interesa tu propuesta, muchas gracias pero no

\- Shizuru: No te creía una persona pacata, además lo poco que sabes de mi sólo son rumores

\- Natsuki: Al contrario, estoy lejos de ser pacata, sólo digo que no comparto tu idea de usar a alguien sólo para pasar la noche, ya sea por miedo a la soledad o el motivo que fuese

\- Shizuru: Yo no las obligo, solas vienen a mi, ellas se ofrecen. Incluso sabiendo cuáles son las condiciones, yo no les ofrezco ni propongo amor eterno, muchas veces ellas solas se enamoran y contra eso yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada

\- Natsuki: O sea que te gustan las personas sin autoestima y que no se respetan?

\- Shizuru: Como te dije, ellas aceptan o se ofrecen, si no se respetan ellas porque debería de hacerlo yo?

\- Natsuki: Porque creo, que no te gustaría que se comporten con vos de la misma forma en que lo haces con ellas

\- Shizuru: No linda, no te confundas, yo no mendigo y ni mendigaría por "amor" y además es algo que no me pasaría

\- Natsuki: Acaso eres invulnerable? Por si no lo sabes en tu soberbia radia lo que es o será tu mayor tortura

En eso la conversación se ve interrumpida por una muchacha que viene a toda prisa e increpa a Shizuru.

\- Joven: Shizuru, por fin te encuentro, hace días que te llamo y no me contestas, y ésta quién es? Tu nueva víctima?

Pregunta irasciblemente la joven, mirando con desdén a la peliazul.

\- Natsuki: Descuida, yo no tengo nada que ver con tu novia y tampoco lo está en mis intenciones, además yo ya me voy

Le responde Natsuki, mientras le paga al cantinero, pero antes de irse le deja un último mensaje a la peliocre.

\- Natsuki: Karma o no, todo lo que haces en la vida, vuelve a vos

Shizuru se levantó para seguirla, cuando la otra joven se puso delante de ella deteniéndola.

\- Shizuru: Qué haces? M estás estorbando, hazte a un lado por favor

\- Joven: No Shizuru, déjala ella no te quiere y yo te amo

\- Shizuru: Creí que había quedado claro, lo nuestro fue solo una noche, yo no te obligué, sabías muy bien los términos y condiciones

\- Joven: Lo sé, lo sé, pero me enamoré y no puedo evitarlo

\- Shizuru: No confundas una noche de sexo con amor, porque no son lo mismo, ahora vete, ya me estás molestando

\- Joven: Está bien, no te voy a molestar más pero "Ojalá te enamores"

Shizuru miró algo desconcertada a la joven, sin entender el propósito de sus palabras y sin más, se retiró.

 **Nota** : Ojalá te enamores: es una maldición árabe. "Ojalá te enamores". Con toda la fuerza. La peor maldición. Más que un buen deseo, una sentencia mortal.

" _¡Ojalá te enamores! La peor maldición jamás dicha es solo una. La más funesta. La más terrible. Así te sentencian y el condenado convive eternamente con el peso del dictamen sobre su cabeza, su alma y corazón._

 _Ojalá te enamores dicen y maldicen. Ojalá te enamores y sientas el deseo descontrolado de recorrer las calles mojadas yendo de la mano, de noche, sonámbulo y ebrio. Desconcertadamente felíz._

 _Ojalá te enamores y no sepas que hacer. Que sientas el alma bellamente desgarrada y desees que cada girón sea unido solo por una persona en el mundo, solo una. Aquella persona que pueda desnudarte con solo una mirada sin que te inundes de frío._

 _Ojalá te enamores y cada rincón de tu memoria sea habitada por un solo pensamiento, por una sola persona._

 _Ojalá te enamores y no concibas la vida si no es reflejada en otra mirada y sostenida por otras manos. En definitiva ¡ Ojalá te enamores!"._


	4. Chapter 4

**4º PARTE**

" _La envidia de los dioses. - El concepto surge cuando algunos al que se considera inferior se pone en situación de igualdad respecto de otro que es superior a él (como Áyax, por ejemplo), o cuando esa igualdad se produce por un favor del destino (como Niobe, madre demasiado dichosa). En el orden social, estos celos exigen que nadie tenga un mérito que exceda su condición, exigen que la felicidad se adapte a ésta e incluso que la conciencia de uno mismo no se salga de los límites marcados por la condición. Con frecuencia al general victorioso sufre "la envidia de los dioses" y lo mismo le pasa al discípulo cuando crea una obra maestra."_ -

El caminante y su sombra – Friedrich Nietzsche

\- Nao (pensando): Buengo tengo todo listo, mi hamburguesa con papas y gaseosa, sentada en mi sillón favorito dispuesta a dar comienzo a una noche maratónica de películas, hoy toca la saga de "La pistola desnuda" (Naked gun) y le daremos una oportunidad a esa dichosa película que tanto le gusta a Chie, Dune (basada en un libro de Fran Herbert: 1920 – 1986) y lo mejor de todo es que es una hermosa noche de lluviosa

Así pasó su noche la peliroja, mirando películas echada en su sillón favorito. Al cabo de 2 películas revisó su celular para ver si tenía mensajes de alguna de sus amigas.

\- Nao (pensando): Ninguna me escribió, que amigas más desamoradas que tengo, ni un mísero mensaje. Se habrán reconciliado? Mmmmmm, lo dudo, Natsuki se pone en modo necia cuando se le dicen las cosas que no quiere escuchar y Chie que es demasiado calmada, en extremo para mi gusto. En fin, seguiré mirando el resto de las pelis

Al cabo de un pare de horas más, la pelirroja termina su maratón de películas, hace algunas anotaciones, revisa nuevamente su celular y esta vez tenía varios mensajes, todas chicas que la invitaban a salir, propuestas para pasar la noche, lo usual para ella pero sus amigas siguen sin dar señales de vida

\- Nao (pensando): Insisto en que tengo las peores amigas y mañana voy a cambiar de número de celular y a comprar otro por las dudas, una nunca sabe

Piensa Nao mientras una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en su rostro y se acuesta a dormir. Al día siguiente la joven se levanta y avisa a la Señora encargada de los quehaceres de la casa, que no va a desayunar ahí y se va. La primero que hace es ir a una casa de teléfonos, solicita un número nuevo y compra un nuevo equipo, uno de los últimos modelos que acaba de salir. Luego recorre varios lugares hasta que da con uno que le llamó la atención, su ubicación en una zona céntrica, un hermoso y no muy grande parque, muy bien arreglado, una peatonal que desemboca en dicho parque y cuenta con varias cuadras y frente a él, en una de las esquinas hay una confitería, con varios años encima. Es una clásica y bastante bien mantenida para su casi medio siglo de vida. Nao camina por esa cuadra y encuentra un local que le llamó la atención, se acerca a la puerta y ve un cartel con los datos de la inmobiliaria y anota sus datos

\- Nao (pensando): Uf! Ya casi son las 11 hs, ya va siendo tiempo que vaya a visitar a papá

Nao llega al Banco donde trabaja su padre, se presenta y se dirige hacia donde está su secretaria

\- Nao: Hola Jenny, buen día

\- Jenny: Tanto tiempo Srita. Zhang

\- Nao: Siempre tan linda, pero hoy en particular te encuentro más bella, hiciste algo?

\- Jenny: Siempre igual Srita, y no, no me hice nada, agradezco su halago

\- Nao: Segura que no hiciste nada?

\- Jenny: De verdad no hice nada, pero dígame que es lo que nota de distinto?

\- Nao: No se, tal vez ahora si estás soltera y por fin te decidiste a dejar a ese tonto que tienes por novio?

\- Jenny: Todavía sigo con él

\- Nao: Cuándo voy a tener una chance?

\- Jenny: Le aviso a su padre que está aquí

\- Nao: Esta vez te dejo pasar

Jenny le avisa al Sr. Koji que su hija fue a verlo

\- Nao: Y?

\- Jenny: Perdón?

\- Nao: Claro, quiero saber si tengo al menos una chance, aunque sea mínima, ínfima

\- Jenny: Srita ya le dije que sigo en pareja y usted eso lo sabe muy bien

Justo cuando Nao iba a responder sale su padre del despacho y ve a su hija coqueteandole a su secretaria, la sujeta de uno de los breteles de su mochila y la lleva hacia su oficina

\- Koji: Nao, ven para acá! Siempre molestando a la pobre Jenny

\- Nao: Buen día, no! Igual sabes que es sólo eso, sólo la molesto

\- Koji: Espero que sea así hija, no quiero tener problemas

\- Nao: Descuida papá

\- Koji: Bueno hija, dime en que puedo ayudarte?

\- Nao: Necesito tu ayuda o más bien tu opinión con algunas cosas. Ahora que renuncié al trabajo anterior anduve por el centro buscando lugar para poner una oficina

\- Koji: Oficina? Qué tipo de oficina?

\- Nao: Quiero tener mi propio estudio contable y me parece que encontré el lugar ideal

\- Koji: Seguro hija? Si quieres puedo hablar y conseguirte un lugar aquí

\- Nao: De verdad papá prefiero hacer o tratar de hacer mi propia carrera, de forma independiente, es una decisión que ya tenía tomada hace tiempo, no pensé que iba a tener tan pronto esa posibilidad pero si se aparece ahora supongo es que debe ser el momento, estoy segura de que no va a ser fácil pero la decisión está tomada

\- Koji: Muy bien hija, te veo decidida al respecto y me enorgullece, no esperaba menos de tí, pero si no quieres trabajar aquí en el Banco, entonces dime en que necesitas mi ayuda?

\- Nao: Vengo de ver un lugar, esta es la dirección y ésta es la inmobiliaria, quiero saber que te parece?

Nao le acerca su celular para que vea los datos

\- Koji: Por lo visto la ubicación es muy linda y esta inmobiliaria es buena, al menos está bien catalogada y es cliente nuestra, tienen un convenio con nosotros, yo no me encargo de ese sector pero puedo conseguirte más información al respecto, pero desde ya puedo decirte que esta gente trabaja bien asi que dudo vayas a tener problema alguno

\- Nao: Entonces ahora me voy a ir para allá a preguntar cuál es el precio y cuáles son las condiciones o requisitos para alquilarlo. Por cierto, vamos a comer?

\- Koji: Lo siento hija, no puedo, tengo unas entrevistas en media hora y luego una reunión y la verdad no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo nos va a llevar

\- Nao: Está bien, no importa le voy a preguntar a Jenny si quiere venir conmigo

\- Koji: Nao!

\- Nao: Es mentira papá! Bueno me voy, voy a ver si alguna de las chicas puede. Gracias, nos vemos luego

\- Koji: De nada hija, avísame que te dicen y si te puedo ayudar en algo

\- Nao sale del despacho de su padre

\- Nao: Jenny vamos a almorzar?

\- Jenny: Lo siento Srita. pero no puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer

\- Nao: Ya es casi la hora de almorzar y estoy segura que mi papá te va a dar permiso para salir si se lo preguntas

El papá de Nao sale de su despacho, ya que conoce muy bien a su hija y sabe que no va a perder tiempo y molestaría a su secretaria. Le arroja un bollo de papel en la cabeza

\- Koji: Nao te dije que no la molestaras más! Jenny tienes mi permiso de sacarla o llamar a seguridad si lo necesitas

\- Nao: Está bien! Ya me voy y le voy a contar a mamá que no me dejas ser!

Nao sale del Banco y fue a la confitería que había visto en la esquina del lugar que desea alquilar. Llega y se sienta en una mesa que en su pared tiene una ventana que da hacia un pequeño jardín interno del lugar, en el cual hay muchas flores de distintos colores, formas y tamaños

\- Nao (pensando): Voy a llamar a Natsuki

La pelirroja saca su celular y llama a su amiga

\- Natsuki: Hola

Responde una voz ronca y bastante desorientada

\- Nao: Era hora que atiendas, llevo harto rato llamándote

\- Natsuki: Mamá?

\- Nao: Que mamá ni que nada, estás drogada acaso?

\- Natsuki: Quién habla?

\- Nao: Soy yo, Nao, quién más?

\- Natsuki: Hola Nao, qué sucede?

\- Nao: Ven a almorzar conmigo

\- Natuski: Estoy cansada …

\- Nao: No es mi problema que salgas y no tengas estado físico, te espero

\- Natsuki: Está bien, dime en que lugar estás?

Nao le pasa la dirección a la peliazul

\- Natsuki: Me ducho y voy …

\- Nao: Te espero, estoy sentada junto a una ventana

Mientras la pelirroja mira el menú a la espera de su amiga, una colega la ve y se acerca a saludarla

\- Colega: Hola Nao qué tal?

\- Nao: Hola, disculpa no vi que estabas en este lugar

\- Colega: Descuida, acabo de llegar, sólo vine a realizar un pedido pero que bueno que te encuentro

\- Nao: Sucede algo?

\- Colega: Digamos que si, es el Sr. Kaneda

\- Nao: Que hay con él, le pasó algo?

\- Colega: Apenas te fuiste y se puso como loco, por ahora no despidió a nadie, pero hoy llegó con un humor insoportable, está furioso por tu renuncia

\- Nao: Lo siento pero yo nada puedo hacer al respecto y sinceramente lamento que se comporte de una manera tan inmadura, no lo creí capaz

\- Colega: Lo se, nosotros tampoco creímos que iba a reaccionar así, igual lo que quería decirte en realidad es otra cosa y es que el día que renunciaste, me quedé hasta tarde, quería terminar un reporte y cuando iba a la cocina en busca de café lo escucho al Sr. Kaneda hablando con uno de sus abogados de la firma diciéndole que va a hacer lo posible por complicarte laboralmente, es por eso que me alegro mucho el haberte encontrado, ya que no tenía tu número para llamarte. Mira Nao, no se si lo que escuché será cierto o no, pero fue lo que escuché y como te aprecio mucho me pareció importante que estés al tanto, ahora ya depende de vos lo que decidas hacer con esto que te digo

\- Nao: Te agradezco mucho, y si me anotas tu número de teléfono lo agendo en cuanto pueda, no lo anoto en este celular ya que pedí un nuevo número

\- Colega: Te dejo una tarjeta con mi número para así mantenernos en contacto

\- Nao: Descuida, sin dudas que voy a anotar tu número

\- Colega: Por cierto, cuáles son tus planes ahora? O ya estás trabajando para alguien?

\- Nao: Ando viendo lugares para tener mi oficina y empezar desde cero, mi propio negocio

\- Colega: Felicitaciones! Eso es muy bueno, pero pensé que trabajarías con tu padre

\- Nao: Si, me lo ofreció en realidad pero lo rechacé, quiero trabajar de forma independiente al menos por ahora y justo en esta zona encontré el lugar que quiero, asi que luego de comer voy a ir a la inmobiliaria para hacer las averiguaciones

En eso uno de los mozos del lugar interrumpe para entregar el pedido a la otra persona que se encontraba hablando con Nao

\- Colega: Bueno Nao debo irme, si llegas a quedarte por esta zona avísame, vivo en este vecindario

\- Nao: Así lo haré, fue bueno verte

\- Colega: Hasta luego … y …

\- Nao: Sucede algo?

\- Colega: No se si realmente será para preocuparse, pero cuídate del Sr. Kaneda Nao

\- Nao: Descuida, así lo haré

Dicho esto la colega de Nao se retira del lugar con su pedido, mientras que la pelirroja protesta porque aún su amiga no llega

\- Mozo: Srita. puedo tomar su orden?

\- Nao: Aún no por favor, estoy espe …, ahí viene, puede darnos otro momento? Yo ya se que voy a ordenar, se decide mi amiga y hacemos el pedido

\- Mozo: Muy bien, estaré por aquí cerca por si me necesitaba

\- Nao: Gracias

El mozo se retira dejando a la pelirroja con su amiga que acaba de llegar

\- Nao: Era hora de que llegaras

\- Natsuki: Ni mi mamá me recrimina tanto

\- Nao: Eso porque ella te malcría y yo no

\- Natsuki: Deberías tratarme mejor

\- Nao: Dame un motivo para hacerlo

\- Natsuki: Soy tu amiga

\- Nao: Dime otra cosa, porque eso no me alienta en lo más mínimo. Por lo visto anoche saliste, estuve bastante tiempo llamándote

\- Natsuki: Si salí, pero volví temprano, supongo que habré estado muy cansada por eso habré dormido tanto

\- Nao: Quién fue tu presa de anoche?

\- Natsuki: Nadie

\- Nao: Vamos Natsuki

\- Natsuki: De verdad, volví sola y aunque no me creas una chica muy hermosa ayer me propuso pasar la noche con ella

\- Nao: Cómo! Pero me acabas de decir que volviste sola

\- Natsuki: Exacto, así fue

\- Nao: Entonces eso significa que fuiste a su casa! Ahora entiendo porque estás cansada, no te dejó tranquila, verdad?

\- Natsuki: Nada que ver, no fue así, le dije que no, había algo en ella que no me agradaba

\- Nao: Qué es? Porque la rechazaste?

\- Natsuki: Cuando estaba sentada en la barra, luego de un rato me doy cuenta de que se había formado una especie de tumulto cuando de entre toda la gente logro ver a una muy hermosa joven y ahí …

\- Mozo: Lamento interrumpirlas pero van a ordenar?

Nao quería matar al mozo, pero hizo el pedido en forma rápida para las dos y para que el joven se retirara y ambas pudieran seguir con su conversación

\- Natsuki: Me parece o estás con hambre?

\- Nao: Al contrario, quiero que me sigas contando por que rechazaste a una chica si es tan hermosa

\- Natsuki: Como te decía, de entre el tumulto veo a una joven y justo nuestras miradas se cruzaron

\- Nao: Ay pero que romántico!

Exclama la pelirroja en tono burlón

\- Natsuki: Después de habernos visto fugazmente, yo seguí tomando tranquilamente, ignorando lo que pasaba en el lugar, hasta que una de los cantineros del lugar me dijo que eso es normal que suceda ahí, cada vez que ella va todas las mujeres se le tiran encima y algunos que otros muchachos intentan acercase a ella pero sin éxito, los rechaza a todos

\- Nao: Aún sigo si entender por qué la rechazaste

\- Natsuki: A eso voy!

\- Nao: Pero hace como una hora que estás yendo a "eso" y nunca llegas

En eso llega el mozo y deja sobre la mesa los pedidos y luego se retira

\- Natsuki: Después de que se calmaran un poco las cosas la veo venir hacia donde estaba yo y se sentó a mi lado, se presentó y sin más fue al grano, dijo que yo le resultaba atractiva y que me ofrecía pasar la mejor noche de mi vida

\- Nao: Sigo sin entender porque le dijiste que no

\- Natsuki: Si me seguís interrumpiendo no te voy a poder contar. Ahora viene lo que tanto te interesa, cuando terminó de hacerme su "maravillosa" propuesta, automáticamente le dije que no, y me preguntó porque lo hice y mi respuesta fue que no me gustan ni interesan las personas que usan a las demás. Es de esas personas que cada vez que sale se lleva a una distinta a su casa, para ella, las demás personas pasan a ser descartables una vez que satisface sus necesidades, asi que le dije que no

\- Nao: O sea que te volviste moralista

\- Natsuki: No es así, sabés muy bien que si hay algo que no soy y vos tampoco , es el de ser moralistas, asi que no podes acusarme de eso. Al menos yo solo me limito a tratarlas bien, a ser educada, salimos y la pasamos bien pero de ahí a ir a la cama con alguien por la cual no siento nada no podría, además es difícil y no puedo olvidar a Ema

\- Nao: Si, es cierto, se la extraña pero tarde o temprano tendrás que rehacer tu vida junto a alguien

\- Natsuki: No es necesario que vuelva a estar nuevamente con alguien, además ya me agrada la idea de seguir así

\- Nao: Si te parece. Cambiando de tema, que sabes de Chie?

Natsuki no responde, mientras come solo se limita a mirarla a su amiga

\- Nao: Ok, asumo que sigues molesta y no entiendo por quedarte

\- Natsuki: Sabes muy bien que se portó mal

\- Nao: No pienso volver a meterme en eso, pero si creo que ya va siendo hora de que hagas las pases con ella, es tu amiga y sinceramente dudo que haga algo para perjudicarte, y ya estás bastante grande y deberías saber cuando dejar de lado tu orgullo

\- Natsuki: Me llamaste para criticarme acaso?

\- Nao: Dejemos eso de lado. Estuve buscando lugares para tener una oficina, y lo encontré justo sobre esta cuadra y la inmobiliaria que la administra justamente se encuentra a la vuelta, fui al banco a consultarlo con papá y dijo que esa inmobiliaria es buena y que además trabaja con el banco

\- Natsuki: Y yo me mudé

\- Nao: Cuándo pensabas contármelo? Muy mala amiga

\- Natsuki: Es muy reciente y me estoy acomodando, por cierto porque no te mudas, en el edificio en el que estoy hay lugar, son muy bonitos y prácticamente nuevos

\- Nao: La verdad me gusta la idea pero es muy probable que se me vaya mucha plata en todo esto

\- Natsuki: Pero seguro que tu papá te ayuda, sino queres que el lo haga, yo te ayudo

\- Nao: Es una idea que tengo en mente hace rato lo de mudarme pero por ahora prefiero ver cómo se van dando las cosas y en base a eso veré que hago. Por cierto, que se te dio por mudarte?

\- Natsuki: Necesito tener mi espacio cada vez que esté aquí y además me gusta por queme permite tener mi propio set fotográfico. De momento pienso quedarme, no se hasta cuando, pero en breve veré que trabajo consigo

\- Nao: Te vas a dedicar a sacar fotos de modelos? Si es así, quiero ser tu asistente

\- Natsuki: Nao! Cualquier oportunidad siempre te es buena, no?

\- Nao: Que mal agradecida! Yo que te quiero ayudar y me tratas así

\- Natsuki: Acaso no sabes que cuando la limosna es grande hasta el santo desconfía?

\- Nao: No se porque todavía sigues siendo mi amiga, no me valoras

El tiempo pasó y el almuerzo concluyó, y la pelirroja pide la cuenta

\- Mozo: Aquí tiene Srita.

\- Nao: Pásele a ella la cuenta, es la que va a pagar

\- Natsuki: Que!

\- Nao: Si, es lo que corresponde. Te toca pagar el almuerzo

\- Natsuki: Está bien

La peliazul saca de su billetera el dinero y le paga al mozo y luego deja la propina

\- Nao: Me acompañas a la inmobiliaria?

\- Natsuki: Vamos, la verdad no quiero volver a casa, porque si lo hago voy a tener que terminar de acomodar algunas cosas

Salen las dos jóvenes del restaurant para dirigirse hacia el local donde Nao obtiene toda la información que necesita para poder alquilar. Van con uno de los agentes a ver el local y su estado

\- Agente Inmobiliario: Y Srita. qué le parece el local?

\- Nao: Natsuki?

\- Natsuki: Y yo que tengo que ver? Vos sos la que va a alquilar, no yo

\- Nao: Ni una opinión me podes dar?

\- Natsuki: Me parece lindo el lugar, pero no tengo idea de cual es tu plan para el estudio a eso me refiero

\- Nao: Si, es ideal para el momento y para lo que quiero está más que bien el lugar

\- Agente Inmobiliario: Muy bien, entonces vamos a la oficina y firmemos los papeles

Ambas jóvenes junto al Agente se retiran del lugar para ir a firmar los papeles pertinentes. Luego de cerrado el trato, Nao y Natsuki se despiden del Agente y dejan el lugar

\- Natsuki: Vamos para casa?

\- Nao: En un rato, voy a hablar con papá y luego voy para allá

\- Natsuki: Te paso la dirección por mensajes

\- Nao: Nos vemos dentro de un rato

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad

\- Chie: Hola Roy, tienes un momento? Me gustaría ir a verte y hacerte una consulta

\- Roy: Hola Chie, por supuesto, pero ve para casa estoy saliendo para allá

\- Chie: Gracias, enseguida voy

Al cabo de un rato Chie llega a casa de Roy con unos papeles

\- Roy: Hola Chie, adelante

\- Chie: Gracias

\- Roy: Dime, en que puedo ayudarte

\- Chie: Lamento molestarte pero quiero un consejo

\- Roy: Nunca es molestia, quieres un café?

\- Chie: Si por favor. Te ayudo?

\- Roy: No, no hace falta, yo puedo

Al cabo de unos minutos

\- Roy: Aquí tienes

\- Chie: Gracias. Me gustaría que veas estos papeles por favor

\- Roy: Veamos en que necesitas mi asesoramiento

Tras leer los papeles que Chie le entregó a Roy

\- Roy: Por lo que veo tus números son muy buenos y si haces una proyección anual podrías ver mejor y estimar tus ganancias incluso

\- Chie: Que me recomiendas hacer entonces

\- Roy: En tu lugar contrataría de una vez por todas un contador, no vas a poder seguir manejando mucho tiempo más los números. También veo que mantienes tu cartera de clientes pero no veo nuevos y además ya es hora de que te expandas

\- Chie: Si, entiendo

\- Roy: Debes tener una oficina que no sea en tu casa, debes tener tu propio lugar, tu escritorio, pero trabajar fuera y sin dudas una asesora de imagen que te ayude y asesore, así podrás conseguir clientes nuevos y alguien que sea tu asistente, en este caso puedo ayudarte, uno de mis clientes me contó que su hija se recibió hace poco. Es cierto que es muy nueva y recién egresada pero creo que te va a venir bien, además es muy buen cliente y responsable, déjame ver, por aquí debo tener su número de teléfono. Llámalo y fíjate si puedes concretar una cita con su hija

\- Chie: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y así lo haré

\- Roy: Quieres quedarte a comer?

\- Chie: Gracias pero no puedo, ya debo irme

\- Roy: Está bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en consultarme

\- Chie: Así lo haré

Chie deja la casa de Roy

\- Chie (pensando): Se que va a odiarme pero iré a verla

Chie se dirige hacia la casa de Natsuki

\- Elizabeth: Hola querida, tanto tiempo, cómo estás?

\- Chie: Hola Eli, Natsuki se encuentra?

\- Elizabeth: No me digas que esta cabeza dura de mi hija sigue enfadada contigo

\- Chie:Si, así es, porqué?

\- Elizabeth: Se mudó, espera que te anoto la dirección

\- Chie: Y Eva?

\- Elizabeth: Salió con sus amigas. Ten, ésta es la dirección y espero tengas éxito con mi hija, sino dime que iré a poner orden

\- Chie: Gracias, pero no creo que haga falta. Hasta luego

\- Elizabeth: Hasta pronto querida

\- Chie (pensando): Voy a comprar comida y a intentar hacer las pases

Chie de camino decide comprar comida china y algunas gaseosas y sigue con su rumbo hacia lo de su amiga. Al llegar al edificio ve que sale una familia que la dejan entrar, sube hasta el piso que figura en el papel, sale del ascensor y toca timbre en la puerta indicada

\- Nao: Y eso?

\- Natsuki: Eso Nao se llama timbre y la gente lo usa para avisar que llegó

\- Nao: Ya lo se, pero tan rápido llegó la comida?

\- Natsuki: No, imposible hace cinco minutos que pedimos. Voy a ver

La peliazul abre la puerta

\- Natsuki: Qué haces aquí?

\- Chie: Fui a buscarte a tu casa y me dieron tu dirección y vine a que hagamos las pases si te parece

\- Nao: Chie! Qué bueno que viniste, pasa

Natsuki se hizo a un lado para que su amiga pueda entrar al departamento

\- Nao: Menos mal que trajiste comida! Chop-suey, me encanta!

La pelirroja le saca a Chie los paquetes de comida y se los lleva. Se sienta en el suelo junto a una mesa de madera no muy alta, coloca los paquetes y comienza a sacar la comida. Pero rápidamente se vuelve a levantar al ver que faltaban los vasos asi que los fue a buscar, mientras que sus dos amigas seguían en un silencio incómodo mirándose

\- Nao: Bueno, mientras ustedes dos deciden quedarse ahí paradas yo voy a cenar, ahí nos vemos

\- Natsuki: Vamos a sentarnos

\- Nao: Cómo estás?

\- Chie: Bien, con bastantes cosas por hacer. Vengo de ver a Roy que me dio una mano con unas cosas del trabajo

\- Natsuki: Hasta cuándo piensas llamarlo así?

\- Chie: Así se llama o no?

\- Nao: Si pero es tu papá

\- Natsuki: Siempre lo dije, el que hayas ido a ese lugar te cambió totalmente, no eras así

\- Nao: Empezamos?

\- Chie: Puede ser, no lo se

\- Natsuki: Yo si lo se y no Nao, no estoy empezando y sabes muy bien que es cierto lo que digo, antes no eras así, no se cómo puedes estar orgullosa de algo así

\- Chie: No me molesta, al contrario, sin mis amigas y quiero saber lo que opinan. Nao que piensas?

\- Nao: Al igual que Nat, estás cambiada, pero a su vez fortaleciste algunos aspectos lo cual me parece bien

\- Natsuki: Nao!

\- Nao: Lo siento Nat pero lo veo de esa forma. Convengamos que de no ser así ustedes seguirían distanciadas vaya a saber hasta cuando y mejor cambiemos de tema y aprovechemos que estamos las tres juntas

\- Chie: Nao quiero saber si me puedes ayudar con algo. Le mostré estos papeles a Roy y me dijo que ya es hora de que tenga un contador y que eso además me ayudaría a realizar una proyección de forma anual

\- Nao: Permíteme

Mientras Nao observa los papeles que su amiga le entregó suena el portero del edificio y Natsuki va a atender, sube el chico que fue a llevar la comida, la peliazul le paga y le da propina

\- Natsuki: Llegó la comida!

\- Chie: Menos mal, esto ya no estaba alcanzando. Y que dices Nao, puedes ayudarme?

\- Nao: Claro, es más si quieres puedo ser tu contado y así serías mi primer cliente

\- Chie: De veras te lo agradezco, nada mejor para mi que tener alguien de confianza que lleve mis números

\- Nao: Por cierto, hoy cuando estaba en el restaurant esperando a Nat, me encontré con una colega de la empresa y me dijo que el Sr. Kaneda de verdad está dolido por mi renuncia y que me cuide

\- Natsuki: Para tanto?

\- Nao: Así parece, es todo lo que pudo decirme

\- Chie: Suena bastante exagerado, aunque supongo que la validez de esa advertencia va a depender de quien te lo haya dicho

\- Nao: Es alguien con quien siempre tuve buena relación y trabajamos bien, de todos modos decidí aceptar la advertencia y no preocuparme de más

\- Natsuki: Se lo contaste a tu papá?

\- Nao: No, no es necesario, les estaría dando una preocupación y no quiero, no tiene sentido

\- Chie: De todos modos creo que si te advirtió es por algo

Mientras las jóvenes comen se produce un silencio

\- Chie: Tengo algo que las va a alegrar

\- Nao: Qué es?

\- Chie: Mi relación con Aome se terminó

\- Nao: Qué?

\- Natsuki: Por fin! Era hora

Nao lanza una mirada casi asesina a la peliazul

\- Natsuki: Qué? Si es verdad y ella lo sabe, siempre le dije que no me gustaba para ella, seamos honestas Chie, no iban a ser felices juntas, no se porque estuvieron tanto tiempo juntas

\- Nao: Qué pasa?

\- Chie: Cuando volví de Holanda, traté de comunicarme con ella varias veces y no había caso, asi que decidí ir a su casa para ver si le había sucedido algo y cuando llego la veo en su cuarto con otra

\- Natsuki: Ven que siempre tuve razón!

\- Es una descarada, que te dijo?

\- Chie: Digamos que hasta su amante estaba sorprendida. Por lo visto su amante tenía entendido que Aome y yo habíamos terminado y es algo que me desayuné cuando fui a su casa

\- Nao: Qué le dijiste?

\- Natsuki: No te molestaste acaso por lo que te hizo?

\- Chie: Por supuesto me molestó y me dolió pero nada puedo hacer, lo hecho hecho está y además Aome no podía reaccionar, ella no pensaba que yo iba a aparecerme así en su casa y ninguna pensó que algo así iba a suceder

\- Natsuki: De todos modos es una desconsiderada por hacer eso y ni siquiera darte una explicación

\- Chie: Eso no es todo

\- Nao: Que pasó ahora?

\- Chie: Fui a su casa para proponerle matrimonio

\- Natsuki: Menos mal que no se dio, te ibas a arruinar la vida

\- Nao: En esta coincido con Nat, no ibas a ser felíz con ella, es más ya no lo eras, no entiendo sinceramente porque seguiste con ella tanto tiempo

\- Chie: La verdad no lo se, supongo que tal vez fue por la costumbre, por haber estado tanto tiempo juntas

\- Nao: Es raro eso viniendo de tu parte, siendo que jamás fuiste así y más sabiendo que nos encanta ir de conquista en conquista

\- Natsuki: Es verdad, y cuanta más variedad haya, es mucho mejor

\- Chie: Igual compradas con otras personas, nosotras nos portamos bastante bien, al menos yo esa noche que pasó lo de Aome rechacé una propuesta

\- Natsuki: Vos también?

\- Chie: Cómo que yo también?

\- Nao: La única que no tiene propuestas soy yo

\- Chie: Eso no te lo creo, si no saliste seguro que te llamaron y te mandaron mensajes, como lo deben estar haciendo ahora. Como es eso Nat que tuviste una propuesta?

\- Natsuki: La otra vez una joven muy bonita por cierto me propuso pasar la noche con ella pero le dije que no

\- Chie: Que raro a mi también me pasó exactamente lo mismo y cuando la rechacé se ofendió bastante y me amenazó y me dijo que lo iba a lamentar, en fin hay cada loca suelta

\- Nao: Lo importante es que se amigaron y que Chie por fin está soltera y este fin de semana vamos a salir las tres, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos

Y así transcurrió la noche para las tres amigas


End file.
